I knew him before
by KatnotKath
Summary: AU What if certain things, certain major things had been different.  What if Sara and Michael weren't strangers.  A POV look at one of the possibilities.


**Title:** I knew him before  
**Author:** KatnotKath  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prison break or any of the characters, I'm just playing around with the characters and an idea which occured in my head.  
**Summary: **What if certain things had been different, a POV perspective.

**AN: **I don't know where this is going, if it is at all, it might just be a one shot, or it might grow into more, I'm not giving any promises, but if anyone wants to tell me what they think, I'd love to hear.

**Sara**

It had been over two years since I had seen him, and nothing could have prepared me for the sight as I walked into the ward. Never in a thousand years would I have expected to see him here, and it was as though the last three years had never happened... 'Michael...?' Since I started working here, I don't think I've ever crossed the length of the ward as fast as I did that day... Oh GD Michael, it's really you...what are you doing here? I wanted to question of him as I came to a standstill at the foot of the bed was sat on.

The look in his eyes as he looked up told me that he was just as surprised as me at this meeting but he said nothing...

"Scofield...Michael, serving five years for armed robbery, he's supposed to be diabetic..." One of the prison officers provided in a monotone voice before stepping back.

I forced myself to take a deep breath as his words reminded me of where we were... Fox River Penitentiary... Armed Robbery...? I blinked and looked at him, trying to coincide the Michael I knew with this statement...

Michael looked away as my eyes begged for explanation and I felt a pang in my heart. What had happened...?

"Dr Tancredi...?"

The officer's pressing tone tore me out of my thoughts, causing me to turn and look at him. "Oh, yes Officer Bellik, I can handle him from here...I'll call someone when it's time to take him back to the wing..." I forced myself to maintain a professional manner in front of him and it wasn't until the door closed behind him, leaving only the two of us alone, that I finally spoke. "M-Michael, what's going on...?"

He looked down, refusing to meet my eyes again, and for a second, I was back in the staff room of the hospital that last time we had spoken... He wouldn't look at me then, wouldn't tell me why...?

While on that occasion he had the ability to walk away, this time he didn't though, and I wasn't prepared to let him do the same... "Michael please, tell me what happened, why are you here?"

After what seemed like an age, he finally looked up. "You heard what he said Sara, I got five years..."

The lack of emotion in his tone shocked me, and for a moment I had to wonder if I truly knew this guy... But then in the back of my mind I got a flash of his smile, his head turning as I came around the corner towards him, and I found myself unwilling to accept he could have changed that much. "Just like that? You had a good job, no, a great job, and just like that you chose to become an armed robber?" I looked at him hard. "Well you apparently didn't make a very good one..."

For a second, the merest second, I got a glimpse of the smile I knew so well. And then it was gone again... "Apparently not..."

He fell silent, and it took a while for me to speak again. "Why would you do that Michael, you had a well-paying job...isn't it bad enough Lincon i-"

"Lincon's innocent!" His sharp response took me by surprise somewhat, his rather harsh and hard tone causing me to back up slightly and, if I didn't know him from before, I have to say I would have been calling in one of the guards... As it was though, I know how close he and Linc have been over the years, and his response is sort of understandable...even if not realistic...

I tried to tell myself that exact same thing at first, that whatever Lincon was, he wasn't a murderer... I told myself I knew better, but then I heard the evidence, and now...well...I haven't seen him other than for official check-ups and even then I say the absolute minimum because to be perfectly honest, I don't know what to say... There was a time for a while there when I would have said I knew him almost as well as I did Michael...but then, that was the past...

"Sara, I didn't know you were here, honest, I-"

"And that would have changed things?" I interrupted him, shaking my head. "Michael why would you have gotten into this situation, why would you have done what he said?" Swallowing, I paused and turned away from him for a moment, trying to keep from losing it as I continued. "When I heard about Lincon, I figured that was why you had broken things off, and I respected that. You said you couldn't deal with 'us' at the moment, that you had other things you had to focus on and I tried not to take it personally, to let it get to me. I believed that you had a lot on your plate, and much as I didn't want to, I accepted what you said even when..." I broke off. It had been over two years, and I had tried to move on, but it was hard, considering, and while it still hurt, I knew I couldn't tell him...

His eyes seemed to flash as I spoke about his words that day and I bit down on my lip, swallowing, knowing that on this occasion it wasn't just him who wasn't saying something... I couldn't tell him though, he had made his choice and I had made mine, and now well, what good would it do...?

"Even when what Sara...?" Observant as ever, he hadn't missed the slip up I had made, and his dark eyes were now fixed on mine questioningly...

"E-even when I missed you...w-when I wanted to go to you..." I stammered, struggling over the words as I tried to keep from breaking down and telling all.

He nodded, giving me a thoughtful glance... "I'm sorry Sara..." His response came as little more than a whisper, as a sob rose in my throat and i fought to keep from choking on it. "I never meant to hurt you..."

"You never mean to hurt anyone Michael...so why are you here...?"

My question again caused him to turn away, and this time I didn't push anymore... If he didn't want to tell me, I couldn't make him, and right now, I didn't know how much longer I could take... "Still type two...?" I turned the subject to more professional matters as I checked on his diabetes type, reaching for a syringe as he nodded and filling it appropriately.

The remainder of the meeting passed quickly, performing his injection and then checking a couple of things in his notes before I used the phone to call for one of the guards. A few moments later, Michael exited the ward, accompanied by Bellik, and once they were gone, I dropped down onto one of the empty beds, my head spinning...

After everything that had happened, I had never even expected to see Michael again...not unless it had something to do with Lincon of course, but this was something quite different, I just didn't know what to think. Armed robbery, it just didn't mesh with everything I knew about Michael, and while many would suggest that I just didn't know him as well as I thought I did, I knew that wasn't true... I was missing something big, I just knew it, but what...?

"Dr Tancredi...Sara...?"

It was a different voice, one of a friend, Alex the nurse on the ward, who interrupted my thoughts this time, as i snapped out of my wonderings to look up, hoping it wasn't too obvious just how lost I felt right at that moment in time.. "huh, what...?"

She smiled, gesturing to the phone I now noticed she held in her hand. "I think it's Anna..."

Immediately my thoughts of Michael were put on hold for the moment, taking second place as I reached out for the phone now, taking it from her quickly and pressing to speak. "Hello, this is Sara..."

The voice on the other end spoke for a few minutes, and I listened, nodding. Finally, I smiled. "Okay, put her on for a moment please...?" There was a pause, and then a scrambling sound, before another familiar voice was heard. I smiled softly. "Hey sweetie pie...I hear you can't sleep..."

I paused a moment to listen to her response and nodded. "Okay, well you need to try again, and I'll be back shortly okay...my shift is almost over and when I get back I'll come and tuck you in Michaela, I promise, okay baby...?" I blew a few kisses into the phone, told her I loved her and then, after speaking briefly again to Anna, put the phone down with a sigh and small smile. If only Michael knew...


End file.
